Como cuidar a tu persona especial
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Romano y Ludwig se encuentran en una difícil situación, la persona a la que le tienen un fuerte sentimiento especial han pescado un resfriado ¿Qué hacer para que se alivie lo más rápido posible? Romano decidiendo entre aquel amor o su hermano pequeño; mientras tanto Ludwig sorprendido por los delirios de su acompañante ¿Qué quiso decir con Sacro Imperio Romano? SPAMANO/GERITA
1. 1: No es hora de enfermarse Antonio

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Bieen aquí está un two-shot que escribí hce algun tiempesillo, espero q les agrade n.n

Lovino: Tsk! No entiendo porque tengo que cuidar al tonto español en este capitulo! YO NUNCA HARE ALGO ASI!

Antonio: ToT lovino me odia! *Abraza a hikari* dile algo!

Hikari: Lovi no seas tan malvado con el pobre de Antonio…el te ama…además….si te portas bien tal vez ponga lemon ¬w¬

Lovino: O/O tonto español deja de abrazarla! *los separa* s-ss-solo lo hago para que tengas mas reviews no lo malinterpreten!

Antonio: Lovi eres tan lindo! *lo besa*

Hikari: En lo que estos dos se expresan amor pueden ir leyendo el fic, espero que sea de su agrado! n.n

* * *

-Tengo hambre- se quejaba un italiano al recorrer los pasillos de una gran mansión. Últimamente Lovino Vargas se había estado quedando a dormir en la casa del país de la pasión, España, más veces que de costumbre, y es que ¿cómo evitarlo? Hasta hace solo unas pocas semanas Romano se había convencido así mismo sobre lo que sentía hacia el español, lo amaba, tanto que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era capaz de hacer con tal de estar junto a él, lo único que sabía era que en estos momentos no le confesaría todo eso a Antonio, "El mismo debe darse cuenta de lo que siento hacia él, maldición" era lo que siempre pensaba. -Maldito España, ¿Por qué tiene una casa tan grande? Maldición- el italiano del sur recorría otro pasillo, subía y bajaba escaleras pero no lograba recordar donde demonios se encontraba la habitación de Antonio. Pasaron minutos, si no es que horas para que Romano lograra encontrar la habitación buscada, cuando entró precipitadamente a la habitación logró deslumbrar un gran bulto en la cama, ya pasaba más del medio día y el español todavía no se había parado de la cama para prepararle su desayuno

-España! Que demonios estas haciendo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, idiota! Además, ¿Por qué tu casa es tan grande? Maldición llevo varias horas intentando encontrarte…-Lovino dejó de replicar al no ver acción alguna en el castaño, empezaba a sentir un mal presentimiento, a eso súmarle que no lograba ver el rostro del español, ya que le estaba dando la espalda-Hey! Antonio te estoy hablando!-

-Oh…Romano, lo siento…en seguida iré-El español apenas había girado un poco para poder ver mejor al italiano pero lo suficiente para que el ojosmiel también pudiera ver su rostro-Debes estarte muriendo de hambre no es asi?- Durante unos segundos Romano se quedo en silencio, prestando atención a cada uno d los movimientos del castaño, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y al parecer había pasado una mala noche. Antes de poder continuar con su análisis sobre la situación de Antonio este se puso de pie, pero casi inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en cima del otro

-Maldicion! Qué crees que estás haciendo? –se quejó una vez en el suelo el italiano- Hey b-bastardo te estoy hablando-Romano se quedo estático al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos

-L-lo siento Romano…solo me mareé un poco jejejeje- rio mientras se sobaba la nuca con una de sus manos- Ademas n-no me siento muy bien que digamos…pero no te preocupes no es nada grave- esbozó una sonrisa intentando hacer al momento uno gracioso- Al parecer pesqué un pequeño refriado durante la noche-Antonio iba nuevamente a reír cuando de repente sintió una mano cálida tocando su frente

-Demonios, si que eres problemático…tienes fiebre-Romano al darse cuenta de su acción rápidamente apartó su mano. Maldicion! Por qué estaba haciendo esa escena tan vergonzosa?

-Jajaja Romano eres tan lindo y tierno a veces-sonrió divertido el español

-Chigiiii!-ante tal comentario el italiano mayor golpeo con su cabeza el estomago de España-Mejor guarda tus comentarios bastardo…-dijo un poco apenado

-O-ok-contestó sobándose el estomago

-Ahora, será mejor que descanses en tu cama antes de que me hagas la situación más difícil maldición!-Romano se levantó del suelo- T-t-traeré el desayuno…así que n-no te muevas- a cada palabra pronunciada un sonrojo más intenso se apoderaba del rostro de Romano

-Gracias Romano n_n-dijo con una sonrisa Antonio. Lovino al escuchar aquello salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes lograr agarrar la alcancía del otro "Comprar comida preparada" supuso el español después de ver la acción del italiano

-Maldición…bueno al menos esto me servirá-dijo ya en el pasillo mientras abría la pequeña alcancía- Si dejo un camino marcado con las monedas, ya no me tomará tanto tiempo reencontrar la habitación de este inútil- A cada paso que daba iba dejando pequeñas moneditas, hasta que logró llegar a la cocina-Maldición! Ese idiota de Antonio me va a hacer cocinar para él…que fastidio-se quejó mientras sacaba varios ingredientes de la alacena.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el desayuno de Antonio estuviera listo: Pasta al mejor estilo Italiano. Romano agarró un juego de cubiertos, una servilleta, un vaso con agua y el plato, todo dentro de una linda bandeja siguiendo atentamente el caminito de dinero. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación la abrió violentamente con una patada

-Maldición bastardo…te he traído tu desayuno, y más te vale que lo disfrutes, porque no volveré a hacértelo idiota-no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas

-Si! Gracias Romano-Al parecer la fiebre de Antonio todavía no había disminuido, pero en verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarle una sonrisa al italiano mayor. Empezó a comer la pasta, prácticamente le encantaba la comida que incluyera tomate como uno de sus ingredientes principales, además de que esta vez había sido preparada personalmente por Lovino para él-Aunque…-no pudo evitar decir su propia opinión-Ita-chan la hace de un modo diferente…me pregunto que le pondrá de mas para que su pasta sepa tan bien-aunque esto lo había mencionado para sí mismo en un tono de voz muy bajo Lovino logró oírlo-A-aunque tu pasta también sabe muy rica Romano-dijo al darse cuenta de cómo el aura de su acompañante se iba poniendo de color negro-Si…tu pasta esta deliciosa-demasiado tarde, España ya no podía decir nada más para salvarse de esta…Romano realmente se había enfadado al oír aquel comentario

-Chikuso! Maldita sea! Si en verdad mi comida sabe tan mal entonces déjalo! No me importa! Sólo debes pedirle a mi baka otouto (idiota hermano menor) que te prepare la pasta que a ti tanto te gusta!-Romano estaba completamente enrojecido, no sabía si por la vergüenza, por el enfado o por ambas, pero en ese momento si que quería descuartizar al pobre de Antonio-Olvidate de la tonta idea de que te vuelva a cocinar!-Dio una vuelta y salió de la habitación sin escuchar las palabras del español-Ese bastardo…-murmuró antes de sentir como su celular vibraba-Ciao?

-Amm…Romano soy yo-contestó un Ludwig desde el otro lado de la bocina-S-sobre tu hermano menor…

-Maldito macho patatas! Por qué demonios me estas llamando a mi celular? Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas el dia de hoy! Quien te crees que eres? Además de que ahora no quiero oir quejas de lo que sea que haya hecho mi estúpido fratello, eres despreciable…Che palle!-Los insultos de Romano no cesaban, mientras que un aturdido Ludwing no podía hablar- Tú ni siquiera deberías ser amigo de Veneciano! Te maldigo y sabes que…

-Italia…creo que pescó un resfriado…tiene fiebre y…-Romano calló cuando oyó que su hermano menor estaba enfermo, eso era muy poco inusual en alguien tan idiota como lo era Veneciano-No sé exactamente que le debería dar….pensaba en que tú sabrías algo, tal vez puedas venir aquí para ayudarme a cuidar a tu hermano…- Romano no sabía que hacer, por un lado tendría que cuidar a Antonio (aunque le haya dicho que su comida sabia mal a comparación con la de su hermano) y dejar que ese maldito macho patatas se encargara de Veneciano y por el otro era dejar a Antonio con fiebre y que se curara solito mientras cuidaba a Veneciano lejos de ese tonto fortachón

-No me importa lo que le pase a mi stupido fratello, maldición-sin previo aviso Romano tocó el botón rojo para colgar la llamada. Una cosa era su hermano, pero otro era Antonio, no se podía decidir por alguno de los dos.-Bastardo! Hasta cuando estarás enfermo?! El tonto de Veneciano también tiene un resfria…do-dijo cuando entro violentamente de nuevo a la habitación. Calló al darse cuenta de que el español estaba completamente dormido en su cama, definitivamente no se veía mejor que antes (si no es que peor)-HEY! Demonios, te estoy llamando! Tu maldito…-Romano se había acercado a un lado de la cama, estaba completamente dispuesto para despertar al español, cosa que logró

-Oh…Romano…lo siento-Romano calló sus replicas para escuchar lo que España intentaba decirle-En verdad…también me gusta tu comida…en serio...jejeje-La mano de Antonio se deslizó suavemente hasta llegar a la del italiano y al sentir el contacto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

-Maldito español-murmuró el italiano antes de acostarse en la cama del español, lo amaba tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones. Ya cuando ambos estaban acomodados en la estrecha cama el español abrazó delicadamente el cuerpo de Romano-Q-q-que estas ha-haciendo?! Bastardo me vas a contagiar- realmente no le importaba si era contagiado o no pero las acciones del español siempre lo lograban poner nervioso-A-alejate!-Cuando Romano alzó la mirada para replicarle mas fuerte a su acompañante se topo con sus labios y un inesperado besó hizo presencia, era un beso cálido y tierno el cual fue bien recibido después de unos cuantos segundos

-Te…-murmuraba agitado el español por la fiebre-Romano te a…mo-terminó para después quedarse inconsciente, claro sin soltar su agarre del italiano

-N-n-no lo digas de esa f-forma….m-maldición-la frente de Antonio calló delicadamente en la de Lovino dándose cuenta de su terrible y aun peor estado-Maldito estas hirviendo! Como se te ocurre enfermarte de esta manera maldición!- Rapidamente salió, con dificultades, de la cama para después salir de la habitación, tenía que encontrar algo con que bajar la fiebre. Justo cuando daba vuelta para llegar a otro corredor sintió de nuevo como su celular vibraba nuevamente

-Quien puede estar molestando en este momento maldición?-contestó violentamente su celular sin dejar de caminar

-R-romano…tu hermano….puedes venir a echarme una mano?...-contestó nervioso Ludwing

-Otra vez tu maldito macho patatas?-Romano paró en seco, por unos momentos se había olvidado completamente de su hermano, estaba demasiado preocupado por Antonio como para pensar en alguna otra persona, incluyendo a su stupido fratello- Maldición…-La hora de decidir: su hermano o la persona que amaba…era complicado

-S-se que me odias pero….Romano podrías echarme una mano?-siguió hablando Ludwing preocupado por el silencio proveniente de Romano-Emmm…sigues ahí?...romano…

-Maldicion! Quieres callarte de una buena vez? Ahora tengo muchos problemas, tendré que dejar a mi stupido fratello en tus manos! Maldición! Mas te vale no hacerle nada macho patatas!-gritó fuerte el italiano, tanto que casi le rompe los tímpanos al rubio que estaba al otro lado de la llamada- Tendrás que cuidar a Veneciano, asi que mas te vale que cuando lo vea ya se encuentre mejor, a menos de que quieras que #$%& contigo!-amenazó fuertemente el italiano mayor

-P-pero…-apenas murrmuró el alemán

-Solo te diré algo asi que escucha maldición-dio una vocanada de aire para poder proseguir- A mi baka otouto le gusta que le mimen cuando esta enfermo, también le gusta que las personas que le estén cuidando no se separen de él entendiste?! a-asi que no v-vallas a tomar eso como ventaja para hacer una de tus pervertideces…maldición…vete al diablo

-Romano…no espe…-no pudo terminar ya que colgó la llamada-Que le mimen?-menciono para sí mismo antes de colgar el teléfono y volver con el italiano enfermo

Mientras tanto otro italiano se encontraba dentro del sanitario, en busca de una cajita de primeros auxilios o algo asi. Buscó y buscó pero no pudo hallar la maldita caja. Cómo demonios iba a saber la cura para la fiebre de Antonio? Obvio, últimamente estaba de moda el muy conocido Internet, pero….de donde sacaría una computadora en esa inmensa casa? O_O?

Después de una intensa y minuciosa búsqueda logro dar con el cajón de toallas, en casos como este era normal mojar una toalla y ponerla en la frente del enfermo, cuando hubiese encontrado una cubeta y tomado varias toallas regreso rápidamente a la habitación del bastardo español, donde inesperadamente no se encontraba este

-Inútil español-murmuró para si mismo Lovino, intentando no entrar en pánico, dejo caer la cubeta con agua y las toallas, ya cuando Antonio estuviera mejor él limpiaría el agua derramada. Buscó por toda la casa a tal punto de que el pequeño camino que había creado con el dinero de Antonio lo había perdido de vista, ya no sabía si estaba caminando en círculos o estaba recorriendo toda la casa.

-Maldito Antonio, bastardo si no apareces en este mismo momento…yo…yo…maldita sea…-Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del italiano, no era por que estuviese preocupado por el tonto España, ni tampoco era por que estuviera dispuesto a encontrar al español fuese lo que fuese, ni mucho menos era porque realmente quería decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos… era solo que…una basurilla le había entrado al ojo, si exactamente por eso. Y como si hubiese sido una señal de que a alguien le daba lástima ver a Lovino Vargas en tal estado, mientras este seguía recorriendo la casa tropezó con lo que al parecer era un moribundo español

-Que demo…?- al ver al español tirado recostado en el suelo una lagrimilla acarició su mejilla, maldita basurita en su ojo! Al rato se encargaría de ella (N/T: Si claaaro, si en verdad la basurilla es la culpable…entonces todos agradezcamos a la basurita jaja xD)-Kusso….en verdad que eres muy molesto…-suspiro en señal de alivio, al menos ya había encontrado al inútil

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que Romano pudiese regresar a la habitación del español, ya tan solo cargar al bastardo ese era demasiado tardado. Lo dejo como pudo en la cama….al parecer su estado de salud ya no era tan grave, pero aun así perduraba un poco la fiebre. Después de haber llenado por segunda vez la cubeta y remojar la toalla pudo sentirse un poco mas aliviado, ese había sido un día agitado. Se arrodilló junto a la cama donde Antonio dormía plácidamente

-Ti amo…-susurró para después depositarle un tierno beso en los labios…-Stupido Spagna-en su rostro se posó una sonrisilla. Acomodó su cabeza junto al cuerpo del español, sus energías estaban agotadas ahora lo que en verdad necesitaba era dormir

-Lovi! Lovi! Despierta Lovi!- España movía con delicadeza el cuerpo del italiano mayor, tratando de despertarlo- Lovino si te quedas ahí pescarás un refriado

-Espa….Tu maldito idiota!-Cuando ya se encontraba bien despierto se abalanzó al pobre español, a punto de matarle-Como se te ocurre enfermarte? Maldición!

-Lo…lo siento Lovi, ya me siento mejor, prometo cocinarte tu platillo favo…-El español miro como el italiano lo sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos mientras que su cabeza, que miraba para abajo, permanecía oculta. Poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo de Lovino se tensaba y unas tibias gotas caían en su pijama-Lovi….estas llorando?

-Cl…claro que no! Maldita sea!-era esa tonta basurilla en su ojo, es que acaso no era obvio?. Antonio abrazo fuertemente a Romano, sorprendiéndolo.

-Es verdad?-Romano se quedo callado un momento, por lo que el español siguió hablando-Dime que fue verdad eso...me dijiste que me amabas cierto?-al oír aquella frase el italiano intentó deshacer el abrazo, por lo cual Antonio lo impidió-Dime que no solo lo soñé…-La seriedad en la voz de España era verdadera, lo que hizo que Romano asintiera silenciosamente-Te amo, Lovino

-Eres un bastardo inútil España…-pronunció aun entre sollozos

-Lo sé-dijo con una risita

-Me molesta todo lo que haces y todo lo que dices

-Lo sé-volvió a asentir

-Siempre estas con tu tonta sonrisa en el rostro, te asombra cualquier tontería

-Lo sé-

-Y…y…creo…creo que….ti amo-aunque el volumen de su voz fue decayendo a cada palabra el español lo oyó claramente

-Lo sé- Antonio se separo un poco para poder ver de frente a Romano quien tenía su rostro completamente rojizo, cualquier persona que no supiera la situación actual confundiría fácilmente a Lovino con un tomate en plena temporada. España tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Lovino y lo besó, al principio tiernamente pero al paso de los segundos, cada beso era más profundo, más apasionado, en busca de más. La boca del español dejo la italiana para seguir con el cuello, en donde dejó pequeños chupetones

-Ah…e-espera…aun estas un poco en-enfermo…-dijo entre suspiros Lovino-me…contagiaras-el último comentario hizo reír a Antonio, si que amaba a ese italiano

-Pues, entonces tendrás que soportar que ambos estemos enfermos Romano-besó nuevamente al italiano mientras se desasía de la estorbosa ropa, esa noche se entregarían el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente ambos amanecieron desnudos en la cama del español, aun con sus cuerpos juntos en un abrazo. El sonido del celular de Lovino fue lo que les despertó a ambos.

-Quien demonios habla tan temprano maldición?!-contesto furioso Romano, aun sin saber quién era la persona al otro lado de la llamada

-Nii-chan?-habló Feliciano-Ciao Nii-chan, solo quería saludarte y decirte que ya me encuentro mejor, el día de ayer Alemania me cuido mientras tenía fiebre, gracias por darle consejos de cómo cuidarme-el italiano mayor se quedó atónito al escuchar la voz feliz de su hermano

-Stupido fratello, solo los inútiles se enfermaron el día de ayer, espero que el tonto macho patatas no te haya hecho nada, verdad?-un silencio incomodo hubo entre ambos hermanos, lo cual negó lo que en verdad Romano quería que hubiese pasado-Ese maldito fortachón…

-Ve! N-n-ii-chan, no me hizo nada malo…ve-ahora la voz de Italia se oía nerviosa, era claro que esa era una vil mentira-Nii-chan ya me voy, tengo que…tengo que comer pasta ciao!-y colgó el teléfono

Lovino quería en verdad golpear a ese tonto alemán, había tocado a su tonto hermano menor, se había aprovechado de él sabiendo que Veneciano era un completo inútil inocentón

-No te preocupes Lovino-España volvió a abrazar a Romano- Alemania cuidará bien a Ita-chan-justo cuando el italiano iba a empezar a reclamar sus labios fueron aprisionados en un asfixiante beso-No te preocupes por Ita-chan, ahora solo te debes preocupar por mi

-Q-q-que demonios dices? maldición!-eso era un tomate? Ah no, era el rostro de Romano después de aquel beso-Tú no sabes lo que Vene…

-Te amo-interrumpió al otro-Te amo demasiado-e hizo más fuerte el abrazo

-Maldito bastardo…-desvió la mirada para evitar ser visto por el español…-Yo también…

_**Fin?**_

* * *

Antonio: Oferta! Oferta! Tomates a mitad de precio! Son libres de lanzarlos a la autora!

Hikari: Que malo eres Antonio! T-T LOVI! DILE QUE NO LO HAGA!

Lovino: Maldición! Tonto Antonio, no ves que los tomates son demasiado sabrosos como para lanzarlos? Además…*se sonroja y desvía la mirada* ella…se esmeró en hacerlo

Hikari: Lovi! *ojos resplandecientes*

Antonio: Si, pero si te das cuenta prometió que PONDRÍA nuestra "escenita" y al parecer lo corto en la mejor parte *la mira asesinamente (?) *

Hikari: Si lo sé, pero ahora como que no estaba inspirada como para escribir lemon, así que no me eches la culpa ¬¬…bueno queridos lectores, si les gusto el fic no olviden poner reviews pero si no, son libres de comprarle tomates a Antonio *saca un paraguas* estaré preparada T-T *se protege para recibir los impactos*

**Nota: El siguiente cap será la situación de Alemania e Italia espero que la lean! Arigatoo!**


	2. 2: Enfermedad a la italiana

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Bueno….muchas gracias x sus lindos comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior (recibidos x distintos medios, como facebook XD) en verdad que me alegraron n.n

Feliciano: Ve….hika-chan se puso muy feliz al leerlos, aunque sabemos que no somos de su propiedad (sino de Hidekaz) la queremos mucho! Vee! *la abraza*

Hikari: Gracias feli! Solo por eso el día de hoy abra pasta!

Ludwing: Hikari no hagas eso….ustedes dos deben aprender a comer otra cosa que no sea pasta o pizza -.-

Feliciano: *se cuelga del cuello de Ludwig* pero…pero…*casi llorando*

Ludwing: o/o n-n-no llores!...p-puedes comerla…de vez en cuando *se sonroja*

Feliciano: En verdad?! Grazie ludwing! *le da un beso inocente en la boca*

Hikari: Este par de enamorados -w- bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo! Déjenme lindos comentarios si les gusto! Y si no, también son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas jejeje disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Ese inútil de Italia…-murmuraba por decima vez mientras recorría el pasillo de su casa cierto alemán llamado Ludwig-ITALIA! Otra vez llegas tarde a los entrenamientos!- abrió con gran estruendo la puerta de la habitación, y en la cama un pequeño bulto del cual provenían ruidos extraños italianos

-Ve…ve…ve…-Decía entrecortadamente…había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Alemania se acerco cuidadosamente al italiano, seguro que se había creado otra excusa para no ir a los entrenamientos. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama notó al italiano, cubierto hasta el cuello por las sábanas, sus mejillas de un color rosado y su trabajo al respirar-Achu!...-estornudó haciendo más obvia su situación

-No te enfermes…-dijo en voz baja mientras posaba su mano en la frente del italiano, se había resfriado y tenía fiebre. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que la noche pasada no se había colado a su habitación…pero eso era lo que menos importa.

-A…alema…nia…-dijo entre suspiros intentando situar su vista en el alemán. Su cabeza daba vueltas y era muy difícil mantenerse despierto-N-no me golpe…es…ve… falte al entre…namiento… otra vez…jejejeje…-intento hacer su típica expresión boba aunque esta no salió como esperaba

-Espera aquí…iré por un poco de comida-dio un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie-Descansa mientras regreso-Cuando se dio la vuelta con la intención de partir hacia la cocina, sintió la mano de Italia sujetándolo levemente de la manga de su ropa-¿S-sucede algo?

-No…te vayas…lud…-susurró intentando detenerlo, no quería quedarse solo-Sacro…imperio…no otra vez…no me…dejes…sacro…-Una cara de sorpresa se posó en ludwig, ¿acaso se refería al Sacro Imperio Romano que existió hace mucho tiempo? Tal vez estaba empezando con alucinaciones o cosas así

-Soy Alemania…no te preocupes no tardaré- Fácilmente se deshizo del agarre y fue caminando con rapidez a la cocina. Los murmuros de Italia habían dejado consternado a ludwig, ¿"otra vez"? ¿"no me dejes"? Tal vez todas aquellas cosas eran causadas por aquella fiebre pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Después de algunos minutos sirvió un poco de lo que parecía pasta, pero no la típica italiana con su amarillento color y una salsa de tomate, ludwing pensó que tal vez algo parecido a la pasta italiana podría ayudar a Feliciano. Sirvió cuidadosamente su Spätzle(1)* en el plato, unos cubiertos, un vaso de agua y la medicina que había encontrado entre los cajones.

-Hey Italia… ¿estás despierto?-en sus manos cargaba la bandeja con todo lo preparado mientras entraba cuidadosamente a la habitación.

-¡Regresaste!...sacro imperio…romano! –Feliciano se encontraba sentado en la cama, al parecer esperando el regreso del más alto. Éste un poco extrañado dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acerco al castaño

-Deberías estar recostado…tienes fiebre…como piensas recuperarte si no descansas ita…-Fue interrumpido por el abrazo del italiano antes de acabar su frase, dos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras sentía la dificultosa respiración del italiano en su cuello-Hey Italia…

-Creí….creí que me habías…dejado solo….como la anterior vez…-la voz de Italia se oía entrecortada, como si estuviera reteniendo sus lágrimas-Ya no podía…esperarte por más tiempo, creo que…ya hay otra persona…-Ludwig aparto cuidadosamente a italia para poder verle la cara-Ya amo a otra persona…ve…jeje…-Una pequeñitas lagrimitas estaban a punto de salir de sus parpados mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisita

-N-no sé de…lo que hablas Feliciano….será mejor que te recuestes…-Ludwig estaba un poco confundido por las apalabras de su acompañante, sabía perfectamente que los delirios durante una fiebre eran síntomas comunes en algunas personas, pero a veces suelen ser realidad las confesiones que dicen estas personas al estar en este tipo de condición. – ¿Por qué me siento así entonces?...-se murmuró para sí mismo mientras acomodaba en la cama a Italia para que comiera un poco.

-Lud…ludwig…ve ~…-vio las facciones del más bajo, su pequeño y débil cuerpo, su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos color miel los cuales permanecían cerrados casi la mayoría del tiempo, su rostro afilado y su tez clara obviamente enrojecida por la fiebre, aquel rizo extraño que sobresalía de su cabeza. Hasta el punto de vista de Ludwig era un italiano, normal y supuso que para las chicas lindo o hasta un poco atractivo. Si era cierto lo que acababa de mencionar…sobre que amaba a una persona no podía tachar eso como algo erróneo o imposible, entonces, aun cuando sabía eso ¿por qué le dolía? ¿Era porque era su amigo y se preocupaba por él? Tal vez…pero sentía que era diferente, el tan solo pensamiento de que Feliciano se iría con otra persona y la amaría por siempre le intimidaba hasta cierto punto…pero la pregunta era el porqué de todo esto

Italia comía bastante despacio a decir verdad, no había escuchado quejas o halagos de la comida, ni siquiera ese tic verbal que siempre pronunciaba mínimo unas 10 veces cada vez que pronunciaba una oración, comía, corría…vamos ¡hasta lo decía mientras estaba dormido! Aunque eso no era lo importante ahora. Tomó el celular de Feliciano buscando en la agenda de contactos un número en particular, lo tecleo en el suyo propio, y tragó fuertemente cuando oyó el primer tono para esperar contestación.

-Amm…Romano soy yo-dijo intentando mantener precaución a los insultos que se avecinaban

-¡Maldito macho patatas! Por qué demonios me estas llamando a mi celular?-dijo fuertemente el italiano cuando oyó la voz de Luwing al otro lado del teléfono-¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas el día de hoy! ¿Quien te crees que eres? Además de que ahora no quiero oír quejas de lo que sea que haya hecho mi estúpido fratello, eres despreciable…Che palle!-Los insultos de Romano no cesaban, mientras que un aturdido Ludwig no podía hablar- ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías ser amigo de Veneciano! Te maldigo y sabes que…-ludwig tenía que decir sus razones para que Romano le dejase hablar

-Italia…creo que pescó un resfriado…tiene fiebre y…-Ludwig seguía hablando entrecortadamente, esperando aun mas insultos típicos del italiano mayor, al no oír nada decidió continuar-No sé exactamente que le debería dar….pensaba en que tú sabrías algo, tal vez puedas venir aquí para ayudarme a cuidar a tu hermano…- Pauso esperando respuesta. Tal vez Romano era un hermano mayor demasiado grosero y siempre que veía a Feliciano terminaba golpeándolo o cosas parecidas, que según a la vista de todos, no parecía afectar al menor, pero tal vez podía ser otra manera de expresar a un hermano sobreprotector

-No me importa lo que le pase a mi stupido fratello, maldición-sin previo aviso Romano tocó el botón rojo para colgar la llamada. Ludwig suspiro al oír los tonos al terminar la llamada, suponía que Romano era un buen hermano mayor (muy en el fondo) y que se preocuparía por la salud de su hermano, aunque con el sureño jamás se sabía que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Llamaste…a nii-chan?- Pregunto Feliciano cuando dejo la bandeja en la mesita. Al parecer sus delirios habían acabado, al menos momentáneamente

-Si-dio un largo suspiro- Tal vez si logro convencerlo pueda venir a cuidarte….yo no creo ser tan bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas

-Pero…a mí me gusta que me cuide Luwig….ve-una sonrisa nuevamente se poso en el rostro del ojos miel.-¡Ya que Alemania es la persona a la que amo!-y su sonrisa se hizo aun más ancha, aunque la sorpresa no cabía en la de Ludwing

-Feliciano….necesitas tomar la medicina-intentó cambiar el tema, sus manos temblaban al ofrecerle un pequeño recipiente con jarabe. Tal vez se encontraba delirando nuevamente, ya que…eso que acababa de decir no era posible ¿cierto?

-Pero el jarabe sabe horrible ve…¡no lo tomare! ¡Hasta preferiría comer los scones de Inglaterra! [N/t: no ita-chan! Preferible jarabe que horribles scones! D:! ok ya]- Alemania vio a Italia, esperando a cambiara de opinión, cosa que al parecer no iba a hacer, o si….Italia se las pagaría muy caro cuando se recuperara

-¡Me lo tomare si Ludwig me lo da!- El rubio lanzó un leve suspiro de tranquilidad- De boca a boca-Un no muy común tono de voz se hizo presente al decir aquello… ¡¿italia le estaba coqueteando?!

-Sólo tómalo y ya- El alemán vació un poco de la sustancia con cuidado a una cucharita, para después acercársela al italiano, quien contestó con un puchero. Pasaron bastantes minutos, pero los intentos de ludwing para que tomará la medicina eran en vano-OK, ¡entonces tómala cuando tú quieras Italia!-Un molesto Alemania salió dando largos pasos

-Alemania! Vee….¡espera no te vayas!-demasiado tarde, un portazo hizo resonar las puertas de la habitación. Recargó su ancha espalda en la pared mientras se sobaba la sien. Con ese comportamiento de Italia se había molestado, pero no podía culparlo por haber pescado esa fiebre que traía

-Al menos sus delirios acabaron…supongo que ya se ha puesto mejor…-Un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada y camino hacia la sala principal, todo en perfecto orden como siempre. Estaba preocupado aun por Italia pero dedujo que, si lo dejaba un rato sólo, cuando regresará le estaría pidiendo perdón y se tomaría la medicina. Sin nada que hacer fue al librero y comenzó a leer, uno tras otro, repasaba las hojas amarillentas que, por su antigüedad y color, podrían deshacerse en cualquier momento. Cuando Ludwig regresó a la realidad, estaba rodeado de pilas de libros, tendría que acomodarlos después. Vio al reloj….habían pasado tres horas desde esa pequeña discusión con Italia, tal vez lo conveniente sería pedirle ayuda de nuevo a Romano, pero conociendo su relación con el italiano mayor lo bombardearía de nuevo con sus insultos.

-Hey Italia, como te sien….tes…?-Al entrar a la habitación, logró ver al italiano en el piso, bastante cerca de la puerta. Sus mejillas aun mas sonrojadas que cómo se encontraban hace rato, y sus respiraciones aun mas dificultosas: su fiebre había empeorado-¡Italia!- El más alto se puso de cuclillas para intentar ayudar a Feliciano. Tocó su frente para confirmar su estado

-A…Alemania….-dijo abriendo su ojo derecho con dificultad-No….no te vayas…lo siento…solo no te vayas…..de nuevo…-El italiano cayó inconsciente aun en los brazos de Ludwig. Se sentía culpable, al parecer haberlo dejado sólo no había sido buena elección. Cargo delicadamente al menor y después de dejarlo en su cama, sacó su celular y llamó de nuevo a Romano, le importaba poco si de nuevo era insultado. Espero pacientemente a que el otro contestase, y cuando lo hizo creyó que lo más rápido sería que el hablase primero

-R-romano…tu hermano….puedes venir a echarme una mano?...-contestó nervioso Ludwing, aunque estaba preparado para los insultos, nunca se acostumbraría a la actitud de aquel italiano

-¿Otra vez tu maldito macho patatas?-Gritó romano al otro lado de la línea, aunque de inmediato hubo un silencio - Maldición…-susurró segundos después. No sabía en qué tipo de situación se encontraba el italiano mayor, pero no podía ser más urgente que tener a su hermano menor casi muriéndose en fiebre….¿o sí?

-S-se que me odias pero….Romano ¿podrías echarme una mano?-siguió hablando Ludwig preocupado por el silencio proveniente de Romano-Emmm…¿sigues ahí?...romano…-aquel silencio no era común en el italiano

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?-Gritó aun mas fuerte-Ahora tengo muchos problemas, tendré que dejar a mi stupido fratello en tus manos! ¡Maldición! ¡Mas te vale no hacerle nada macho patatas!-seguía hablando el italiano, tan fuerte que casi le rompe los tímpanos al rubio- Tendrás que cuidar a Veneciano, así que más te vale que cuando lo vea ya se encuentre mejor, a menos de que quieras que #$%& contigo!-amenazó fuertemente el italiano mayor

-P-pero…-apenas murmuró el alemán, es que acaso no comprendía la situación?! ¿Qué tipo de "problemas urgentes" eran tan importantes como para ignorar a tu hermano pequeño?!

-Solo te diré algo así que escucha maldición-dio una bocanada de aire para poder proseguir- A mi baka otouto le gusta que le mimen cuando está enfermo, también le gusta que las personas que le estén cuidando no se separen de él ¡¿entendiste?! a-asi que no v-vallas a tomar eso como ventaja para hacer una de tus pervertideces…maldición…vete al diablo

-Romano…no espe…-no pudo terminar ya que colgó la llamada-Que le mimen?-menciono para sí mismo antes de colgar el teléfono y volver con el italiano enfermo. Que le mimaran y no se separarán de él, justo lo contrario que había hecho el alemán. A paso firme regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el italiano, quien aún seguía inconsciente

-Tú sí que complicas las cosas…-Alemania vio la cucharada aun servida de jarabe, al parecer no importaba que mal estuviera Italia, no se tomaría la medicina a menos de que…-De boca…a boca- Sus propias palabras hicieron que el rostro de Alemania se enrojeciera tanto como el de Feliciano, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Tomó la cucharilla sin derramar si quiera una gota, estaba preocupado por Italia…sólo podía hacer una cosa

-E-esta dormido…n-no se dará cuenta….además cuando se recupere de esta fiebre ni recordara lo que ha pasado…-Aun nervioso, se metió el líquido en la boca para después besar cálidamente a feliciano, poco a poco fue depositando el líquido, para evitar que se ahogara. Cuando el jarabe hubiese pasado por completo sus bocas se separaron y Feliciano aun parecía inconsciente-Menos mal…-murmuró el alemán, no sabía que hacer si Italia se enterase del beso. Aunque en cierta manera no sentía arrepentimiento alguno, hasta podría decir que le había gustado….haber tocado aquellos labios…hacer que el rostro del italiano estuviese tan cerca del suyo, sentir su respiración mientras ambos….

-Q-q-q-que estoy pe-pensando?!-Se cubrió la boca con la mano al notar su grito, y en respuesta el italiano sólo soltó un difícil "vee"-Sigue dormido…-susurró ya más calmado, no podía seguir pensando cosas erróneas sobre sus sentimientos sobre el italiano…

-Ludwig…-susurró varios minutos después, aun con sus ojos a medio cerrar y un poco cansado-¿Podemos….dormir juntos…hoy? Quiero un abrazo-Una inocente sonrisa boba se asomo en el italiano, ¿como decirle que no a esa carita?

-S-s-solo será esta vez…-desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. Se quito su chaleco militar y quedo en bóxers, después se paso a un lado de Italia, ambos muy juntos en la estrecha cama.

-Vee….alemania…¡te amo!-Italia se acomodo en los fuertes brazos del mayor, se sentía tan bien estar rodeado por él, tan cálido, tan seguro…

-Yo también…-susurró involuntariamente a su oído antes de que ambos se quedasen profundamente dormidos.

-Ludwig…lud…-Ludwing abrió lentamente sus ojos celestes para ver al italiano, aun rodeado por sus brazos-Oh…estabas en verdad dormido ¿cierto?...vee….

-No te preocupes- se estiro un poco en la cama sin moverse demasiado- ¿Co-como te sientes?-intento ocultar su poco nerviosismo al estar en aquella posición

-Ya estoy mejor…¡grazie!-la típica sonrisa boba de su rostro se mostro, aquella sonrisa que le encantaba ver al rubio-Aun estoy un poco mareado…pero creo que la medicina hizo efecto, vee

-¿M-medicina?- al recordar aquel momento el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas-¿T-t-te la tomaste Feliciano?-intento engañarlo para esconder aquella escena

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas Alemania?- infló levemente sus mejillas, haciendo un tierno puchero- Tú fuiste el que me dio el jarabe…no tenía tan buen sabor pero…creo que el sabor de tus labios lo hizo mas aceptable…ve- Cada palabra que pronunciaba el pequeño italiano era un color mas rojo en el rostro de ludwig. Al parecer Italia recordaba ese momento, aquel beso que había compartido durante varios minutos-Me agrado mucho….ya que ¡yo amo mucho a alemania!-sus brazos rodearon al alemán, juntando aun mas sus cuerpos

-Creo…que yo…también….-Alemania estaba confesando unos sentimientos de los que no tenía ni en cuenta de su existencia, pero de alguna manera no es como si no se reconociera a sí mismo, más bien era como si aquellos sentimientos hubiesen estado guardados en el fondo de su ser

Italia veía aquellos pares de ojos celestes, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, ludwig rara vez mentía. Tomó el valor necesario y poso sus labios en los del rubio, al principio era un beso tierno, torpe y temeroso

-Lo siento…yo no…-dijo aun viendo a los ojos al más bajo. Un beso un poco más apasionado se hizo presente entre ambos, las palabras estaban demás, Alemania había comprendido finalmente lo que era para él el italiano y el italiano le había confesado sus puros sentimientos al alemán así que entre ellos todo podía funcionar… ¿no?

-Lo siento…-Ludwig se puso arriba de Feliciano para poder besarlo de mejor manera, así bajo de sus labios a su cuello daño pequeños besitos

-Jjaja ve…Alemania me haces cosquillas..jaja-se reía bajito al sentir sus respiraciones cerca de su cuello. El rubio pronto se deshizo de la playera del italiano, recorriendo su piel con sus manos- Te amo…-pronunció entre suspiros

-Yo también Feliciano-Y volvieron a besarse

A la mañana del día siguiente ambos despertaron bastante cerca, Alemania abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo el suave cabello del menor en sus mejillas. Aunque Alemania había tenido sexo con Italia aquella noche aun había algo que lo estaba molestando

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo en un susurro lo bastante fuerte para que el italiano lo oyera

-Vee...¿que sucede?- contesto tranquilamente, aun algo adormilado

-Puedo preguntar….¿quien fue para ti Sacro Imperio Romano?- preguntó aun temeroso por la respuesta. Hubo un corto silencio entra ambos, donde sintió como el cuerpo de Italia temblaba levemente-No es necesario que contestes….si no quieres…

-Él…-empezó a hablar-fue una persona muy especial para mi…fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré-dicho esto Alemania se sintió algo incomodo por sacar el tema, tal vez aun Italia le guardaba cierto amor a aquel Sacro Imperio- Pero…eso fue hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que lo esperara…pero nunca regresó-Una lagrimita rebelde acarició la mejilla del italiano- es por eso que, creo que no tiene nada de malo…que seas tú ahora a la persona que amo-Alemania hizo as fuerte su agarre al italiano, no quería hacer llorar a Feliciano con aquella pregunta

-Lo siento-susurró intentando de que el italiano dejase de llorar

-Vee….n-no importa…eso sucedió hace tiempo…-dijo intentado calmarse para evitar que el alemán se preocupara por él, de todos modos se había prometido a sí mismo aceptar de que amaba a Alemania, tal vez mas de lo que, en aquel tiempo amo a Sacro Imperio

-Ya no esperes mas Italia…ya estamos de nuevo los dos juntos…-susurró en su oído, como si hubiese sido otra persona la que hablara usando la voz de Alemania, sorprendido giro para ver a los ojos del alemán, y aunque fuese solo por un momento, vio como aquellos ojos celestes tomaban un azul más oscuro, unos ojos que aun recordaba en su memoria, parpadeó varias veces aun con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, pero los ojos de Alemania había vuelto a ser un azul más claro…¿aquel azul oscuro lo había visto de verdad?

-¿Alemania?-preguntó levemente el Italiano….el que lo estaba abrazando era Alemania ¿verdad?

-¿Si?-dijo curioso por la pregunta, Italia se tranquilizó, en verdad era Alemania, ya que aquella nación a la que había amado tiempo atrás ya no podía regresar, su mente solo le había hecho una mala broma, al menos eso era lo que creía

-Hablaste con nii-chan el día de ayer ¿cierto? ¿Que dijeron?-intentó cambiar el tema

-A si…-desvió levemente la mirada al recordarlo- Él me dio algunos consejos para cuidarte y que te recuperaras…-dijo nervioso al recordar la llamada

-Ve! ¡Entonces tengo que llamarle para decirle gracias!-Italia se separó del alemán buscando su celular en algún lugar del suelo, cuando lo encontró tecleo el número de su hermano y presionó el botón de llamar-Nii-chan?-dijo cuando oyó que su hermano había contestado-Ciao Nii-chan, solo quería saludarte y decirte que ya me encuentro mejor, el día de ayer Alemania me cuido mientras tenía fiebre, gracias por darle consejos de cómo cuidarme-mientras hablaba se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos alemanes, así ambos oían la conversación

-Stupido fratello, solo los inútiles se enfermaron el día de ayer, espero que el tonto macho patatas no te haya hecho nada, ¿verdad?-un silencio incomodo hubo entre ambos hermanos, ¿Veneciano era capaz de decirle sobre su "experiencia" de la noche pasada? No lo creo -Ese maldito fortachón…-susurró Lovino tomando el silencio como respuesta

-Ve! N-n-ii-chan, no me hizo nada malo…ve-ahora la voz de Italia se oía nerviosa, era claro que esa era una vil mentira-Nii-chan ya me voy, tengo que…tengo que comer pasta ciao!-y colgó el teléfono, después giró nuevamente para ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del más alto

-Tu hermano me odiará más de lo que ya me odiaba-dio un largo suspiro intentando afrontar la realidad

-Nii-chan solo se preocupa por mi…no te preocupes-Italia sabía que su hermano lo quería, y mucho…pero no dudaba de que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas en contra del alemán para mantenerlos separados, nunca le agrado del todo Ludwing, aunque supuso que sin importar lo que hiciese Lovino, Alemania estaría con el

-No…nos separaremos ¿ verdad?- preguntó para afirmar sus pensamientos

-Supongo que tendré que vivir con el odio de tu hermano-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Pero no, no nos separaremos…

-Ve…Te amo ludwig!-giró todo su cuerpo y le dio un tierno beso que fue correspondido por el alemán: la forma de decir "Yo también" de ludwing sin tener que dejar libres los inocentes labios del italiano menor

FIN! n.n

* * *

Hikari: Listo! Por fin lo termine! *lanza confeti*

Feliciano: Ve! Hikari-chan ha quedado muy lindo! *la abraza*

Hikari: En serio Feli? Que bien que te haya gustado *le sonríe*

Feliciano: Solo me quedo una pequeña duda…*la ve a los ojos* que sucedió durante esa noche? ¿Por qué dejaste la descripción de la escena a la mitad?

Hikari: Si quieres te puedo contar lo que sucedió…mira en aquel momento tu y Alemania…

Ludwing;: *le cubre los oídos a feliciano* Hikari….no le digas esas cosas a Italia…queda PROHIBIDO!

Hikari: *nerviosa* pero…él quería…

Ludwing: Pero nada…*le destapa los oídos* ahora quiero verte hacer 100 abdominales! Y tú también Italia!

Hikari: -3- no las hare! Bien lindos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… muchas gracias x leer n.n se acpetan comentarios y críticas constructivas

Ludwing: No veo que hagan las abdominales!

Hikari y Feliciano: Enseguida! *se ponen a hacerlas*

Hikari: TwT bueno nos leemos hasta el próximo fan fic!


End file.
